The present invention relates generally to mechanical control devices and, more particularly, to a apparatus for the control of human beings utilizing physical pressure.
In some situations, policemen and others must use physical force to cause individuals who will not respond to oral commands to act in a desired way. In the past, when an unarmed individual passively or forcefully refused to respond, various holds were used to control the uncooperative individual. Arm and neck locks, and the like, applied with or without the aid of a night stick or other device, are common holds which utilize the application of physical pain for control. Persons with training in certain martial arts, such as jujitsu, can use much more sophisticated holds, some of which are designed to apply localized pressure to various parts of the body for the purpose of control.
Many of these holds, however, require a level of physical strength not had by smaller persons, and the use of both hands. Other, more sophisticated holds, require extensive training not generally provided to policemen. Furthermore, some holds are dangerous to the individual being controlled, particularly the neck lock, which can result in asphyxiation if too great a force is applied. In certain situations, such as when the individual who does not respond is seated within a car, or has both arms crossed and held tightly to his chest, many holds cannot be used because of the difficulty of placing the individual in the hold.
It will therefore be appreciated that there is a significant need for an effective, mechanical control apparatus which can be used to control human beings. Ideally, such a apparatus should permit the user to inflict selectively varying amounts of physical pain to a subject in a manner that does not wound or endanger the life of the subject, and be easily operated with one or two hands. Operation of the apparatus should not require great physical strength or extensive training, and the apparatus should be portable and inexpensive. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides other related advantages.